Toda leyenda tiene un comienzo
by lordsparda1995
Summary: Todos conocen el "fin" del lobo solitario, ¿pero se conoce el principio? La historia de su paso por la compañía beta, como se convirtió en lo que es, su vida antes de Reach, y lo más importante, su vida después de Reach. Cuando es enviado de regreso al planeta ónix para traer de regreso a la fugitiva Dr. Halsey, y una hermosa spartan II se interpone en su misión.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

**30 de agosto de 2552/Reach**

Mis sentidos alerta, ante la inminente destrucción que alrededor mío devora la pequeña resistencia del planeta, pernos de plasma silban por todos lados, rompiendo con el cada vez más débil escudo de mi mjolnir. Horda tras horda de monstruos guerreros fijan su mirada en los desafortunados soldados, que para mi pesar van cayendo uno a uno; cada uno es un amigo, un hermano y sus gritos resuenan por mis ya cansados oídos antes de terminar tendidos sobre un charco de sangre.

Levanto la vista tratando de encontrar una manera de sobrevivir por más tiempo, de encontrar una salida pero es inútil solo se ven cientos de naves enemigas cristalizando lo que uno vez fue la potencia militar que sustentaba la guerra contra el maldito Covenant, y un suelo teñido con la sangre de cientos de héroes. Estoy perdido.

¿A cuántos he matado? Ya perdí la cuenta, mi cuerpo dice ya no, pero mi mente movida por años de entrenamiento me ínsita a no rendirme y continuar luchando y mirar hacia arriba.

Algo no está bien. Se supone que el sol de Reach brilla con un intenso color amarillo y no este azul eléctrico de…. Hirviente plasma azul.

Salto, rodando hacia un lado esquivando el poderoso impacto del tanque wraith mientras que la onda expansiva pasa sobre mí terminando de drenar el escudo de mi mjolnir. Miro el cráter de piedra derretida donde segundos antes estaba parado y diviso el tanque Covenant a 10 metros delante de mí.

«Adiestramiento —había dicho el teniente Kurt Ambrose—. Su adiestramiento tiene que convertirse en parte de su instinto. Entrenen hasta que forme parte de sus huesos»

Reaccione sin pensar, y en un mili segundo me encontré sobre el acorazado Covenant, haciendo honor de las palabras – el más veloz de los spartan III- dichas por el sub oficial Franklin Méndez. Tome mi última granada de fragmentación para hundirla en la cabina del acorazado azul y dar un salto mientras escucho los gruñidos y gritos del guerrero sangheili para que momentos después su sangre ensucie mi armadura y la explosión nuble el visor de mi HUD.

Un momento de silencio me inundó, mi radar ya no mostraba objetivos enemigos aunque por desgracia a ningún compañero tampoco. ¿Lo habré logrado? Una intensa sensación de alivio y felicidad me inundo pero por desgracia no duro mucho.

Puntos rojos se colaron en mi radar…, una docena, dos docenas y luego cientos. El campo de batalla se sumergió en murmullos que luego se hicieron gritos por parte de hordas y hordas de grunts, jackals y elites. Nunca me imaginé que enviarían a un ejército completo para matar a un puñado de spartans, me di cuenta de que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte al haber elegido quedarme y cubrir la salida del pillar of atumn con el cañón MAC que Emile había dejado. Pero esto no quiero decir que me arrepentía, ya que gracias a eso el capitán keyes pudo escapar y consigo el tan preciado paquete que la doctora Halsey me había confiado llamándolo "la salvación de la humanidad". -Una muerte hermosa- dirían nuestros homólogos griegos.

Y con la bravura espartana me dispuse a disparar cada gota de munición que me quedara en mi rifle de asalto MA37 a cualquier objetivo móvil que aparezca en el rango de visión.

Los segundos parecen horas y los minutos días, corro por el campo tomando y vaciando contra los enemigos las armas de mis compañeros caídos, pero estoy arrinconado, el dolor inunda toda mi parte abdominal por numerosos impactos de plasma y aguijoneador, mi armadura echa un desastre, las placas de acero reforzado hierven por las altas temperaturas y radiación de los proyectiles alienígenas dejando a su paso ampollada carne que arde como el infierno.

El tiempo se detiene. Una mancha verde nubla mi visor seguido de un impacto colosal que tira mi cabeza hacia atrás con violencia causándome el peor dolor que haya sufrido en mi vida. Todo se vuelve negro, a lo lejos escucho las pisadas y gritos de una docena de sangheilis que con paso firme se acercan a mi posición.

Mi casco dañado me asfixia por lo que al quitarlo noto el enorme agujero causado por un rifle de plasma. Que suerte tengo de seguir vivo, de haber sido un rifle aguijón hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que Kat.

Mis pulmones queman y se llenan de sangre que me es obligada a expulsarla con violencia hacia el suelo, siento los mechones de cabello castaño (mucho más largos que el corte reglamentario) pegarse a mi frente sudorosa y llena de sangre, al levantarme con dificultad mi vista nublada trata de focalizar la dirección de los disparos, no lo logro.

Desenfundo mi M6 y junto con el MA37 disparo a las manchas purpuras que me acechan, caen 4 pero antes de abatir al 5to, este me sacude con una potente tacleada, sorprendentemente el golpe quita la niebla de mis ojos justo a tiempo para evitar la estocada de un zealot armado con su clásica espada de energía y hundirle el cráneo con un fuerte golpe, mientras rechazo de una patada a otro zealot que trataba de apuñalarme con su daga de energía.

Ya no puedo más, mis brazos caen mientras veo como se aproxima un capitán general elite con espada en mano, cierro mis ojos esperando el fin –eres un vector híper letal- suena en mi cabeza, creo que esto va más allá de cualquier humano, aun siendo spartan.

Dicen que antes de morir la vida pasa por los ojos para recordar y analizar todas las acciones que te han llevado al fin…. No saben cuánta razón tienen.

**24 OCTUBRE 2531. A bordo del _POINT OF NO RETURN_ del UNSC.**

El coronel Ackerson se pasó ambas manos por sus cada vez más escasos cabellos, y luego se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que tenía sobre la mesa. La mano le temblaba. Resultaba irónico que su carrera militar hubiera llegado a aquello: una reunión secreta en una nave que técnicamente no existía, a punto de discutir un proyecto que, si tenía éxito, jamás afloraría a la luz pública.

El contra almirante Rich llego primero, acomodando su canoso cabello a pesar de sus 40 años, se sentó a la derecha de Ackerson, tomando un sorbo de lo que juzgando por el olor era whisky barato desde una pequeña ánfora dorada.

Seguido por el capitán Gibson y la vicealmirante Parangosky.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse inmediatamente tras ella sin dejar el menor resquicio. Sonaron tres nítidos chasquidos a medida que los cerrojos encajaban entre sí, y a continuación la estancia se sumió en un silencio artificial.

El coronel Ackerson depositó cuatro placas de datos sobre la mesa

—Por favor, almirante —dijo—, si tiene la bondad.

—Muy bien —masculló ella y se sentó.

Los tres oficiales echaron un rápido vistazo al documento.

El capitán Gibson lanzó un suspiro colérico y apartó la placa.

—Spartans —dijo—. Sí, todos estamos familiarizados con su historial operativo. Muy impresionante.

Por la mueca de desagrado de su rostro, quedaba claro que «impresionado» no era como se sentía.

—Y —observó Rich— ya conocemos sus sentimientos respecto a este programa, coronel. Espero que no nos haya traído aquí para intentar de nuevo echar el cierre a los Spartans.

—La cuestión es ésta —dijo Ackerson. El sudor le chorreaba por la espalda, pero mantuvo la voz tranquila. Si no los convencía, Parangosky podría aplastarlo, y se encontraría degradado a sargento y patrullando por algún polvoriento mundo fronterizo. O peor—. No estoy sugiriendo que echemos el cierre a los Spartans —prosiguió, y gesticuló ampliamente con ambas manos—. Al contrario, libramos una guerra en dos frentes: rebeldes que erosionan nuestra base económica en las colonias exteriores, y el Covenant, que, por lo que sabemos, está decidido a aniquilar a toda la humanidad. —Se irguió y su mirada se cruzó con las miradas de Gibson, Rich y, finalmente, con la de Parangosky—. Sugiero que necesitamos más Spartans.

—Proyecto spartan III: más baratos, muy eficiente, y estar adiestrados para llevar a cabo misiones que tradicionalmente jamás se contemplarían. Ni siquiera por parte de los superhombres de Halsey. —

—Misiones suicidas—terminó con confianza el contraalmirante Reach.

—Quiere canjear vidas por tiempo —susurró Parangosky.

Ackerson hizo una pausa, sopesando con cuidado su respuesta, luego dijo:

—Sí, señora. ¿No es ése el trabajo de un soldado?

**30 JULIO 2537, a bordo del POINT OF NO RETURN del UNSC**

Kurt siguió con la mirada perdida en la apantalla cubierta de estática, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente mientras, de cierto modo, esperaba que las imágenes cambiaran si reproducía el video una y otra vez. Que mostraran a un herido Shane ayudando a levantarse a Robert y Jane, y luego a los tres juntos huyendo en un pelican del infierno en el que se llevó a cabo la operación PROMETEO, heridos, pero vivos.

Por desgracia el vídeo seguía mostrando la cruda realidad, a ellos y a los 300 spartans que conformaban la compañía alpha, muertos, en un infierno al que fueron mandados a morir.

Kurt los había entrenado durante 5 años y había llegado a respetarlos. Ahora estaban muertos. Su sacrificio había salvado innumerables vidas humanas y, sin embargo, Kurt todavía sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo. Quiso apartar la mirada de la pantalla, pero no pudo.

Aquello era culpa suya. Les había fallado. Su adiestramiento no los había preparado lo suficiente, si tan solo les hubiera podido proporcionar una protección mejor, si tan solo no tuvieran que haber sido enviados con la basura a la que llaman armadura semi potenciada MARK II (SPI).

Aun podía ver las caras de satisfacción que tenía el contraalmirante y la vicealmirante al decirle que la operación fue todo un éxito. Y que al preguntarles el estado de sus spartans, sus caras no reflejaran más que una falsa tristeza que duro una fracción de segundo.

El teniente trato con todo su esfuerzo de contener esos sombríos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, tenía la responsabilidad de entrenar a una nueva compañía de spartans III y se prometió a si mismo que les brindaría un entrenamiento mucho más completo, además de proporcionarles las mejores tecnologías para darles mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Los candidatos estaban ya en camino hacia el planeta ónix. 500 niños de los cuales solo 300 serían escogidos, había diseñado junto con su entrenador y mano derecha, el jefe Méndez, la manera más rigurosa de quedarse con los niños de mayores aptitudes que sería sometidos a un entrenamiento mucho más extremo que la recién fallecida compañía alpha.

**26 DE SEPTIEMBRE del 2538. BASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO: PLANETA ÓNIX. 7:00 am.**

Kurt observó a los Pelican que se acercaban. Las mastodónticas naves impulsadas por reactores estaban tan lejos que no eran más que manchitas recortándose en el sol poniente.

En los últimos meses había desarrollado el programa definitivo de adiestramiento que esperaba, mejorara los resultados de BETA. Había creado pistas de obstáculos, campos de tiro, aulas, comedores y dormitorios a partir de las necesidades de la nueva compañía.

Todo el personal estaba ya en sus puestos: seis docenas de instructores seleccionados cuidadosamente, fisioterapeutas, doctores, enfermeras, psicólogos y los importantísimos cocineros; todos estaban allí excepto la persona más decisiva, que se hallaba ahora en uno de los transportes que se acercaban: el contramaestre mayor Franklin Méndez.

Los pelicans aterrizaron uno a uno y del más cercano emergió el mayor Méndez más motivado de lo que jamás se había visto.

—déjame ver a los reclutas jefe—ordeno el teniente con un tono serio, pero respetuoso, ya que a pesar de tener un rango superior estaba frente a la persona que lo entreno y lo vio crecer.

Méndez se volvió hacia los Pelicans, aspiró con fuerza, y gritó:

—¡ Reclutas, todos fuera ¡—

Un tropel de niños descendió por las rampas de las naves de desembarco. Cientos de ellos pisotearon el campo de aterrizaje, chillando y arrojándose terrones de tierra unos a otros, totalmente desmandados tras haber permanecido encerrados durante horas. Todos ellos de entr años de edad, traídos de orfanatos destinados a resguardar niños provenientes de las colonias destruidas por el Covenant que al igual que en alpha, ellos mismos se ofrecieron de voluntarios.

—Atención, reclutas —dijo Kurt, y se colocó con los brazos en jarras—. Soy el teniente Ambrose. Todos habéis soportado grandes penurias para estar aquí. Sé que cada uno de ustedes ha perdido a sus seres queridos en Jericó VII, Harvest y Biko. El Covenant los ha convertido a todos en huérfanos.

—les voy a dar una oportunidad de aprender a combatir, una oportunidad de convertirse en los mejores soldados que la UNSC ha producido jamás, una oportunidad de destruir al Covenant. Les estoy dando una oportunidad de ser como yo: un Spartan—

Los niños se apelotonaron ante él, cerca…, pero ninguno se atrevió a tocar la reluciente armadura verde pálido.

—No podemos aceptarlos a todos, sin embargo —prosiguió Kurt—. Son quinientos y nosotros tenemos trescientas plazas. Así que esta noche, el Jefe Méndez —señaló con la cabeza a su acompañante— ha ideado un modo de separar a los que realmente desean esta oportunidad de los que no.

Entregó al Jefe una placa de datos.

— ¿Jefe?

Méndez leyó rápidamente la placa y la sorpresa se infundió en su cara por un breve instante antes de asentir.

—Sí, señor —murmuró.

A continuación, Méndez gritó a los niños:

— ¿Queréis ser Spartans? Entonces regresad a esas naves.

Las criaturas se quedaron estupefactas, mirándolo fijamente y uno por uno, temeroso y nervioso, volvió a ingresar a los pelicans.

Méndez rápidamente ordeno a los instructores abordar las naves con los niños dándoles instrucciones detalladas. Y el mismo se dirigió a las naves no sin antes voltear ligeramente y preguntar.

¿Está seguro de esto señor?

A lo que Kurt solo asintió.

—Con todo respeto señor esta prueba es incluso más dura que a la que se le sometió a los de alpha — insistió de nuevo el jefe Méndez con una mezcla de asombro e indecisión.

—si queremos que tengan más oportunidad que alpha necesitamos que los candidatos sean algo más que normales— contrarresto Kurt —estos chicos se convertirán en los mejores soldados jamás producidos—dijo con convicción— si superan esto, estarán preparados para todo lo que les aremos pasar.

Méndez soltó el aire con fuerza.

— ¡Si señor ¡ — contesto, y salió en dirección al pelican más cercano.

Sin embargo a medio camino fue detenido por una niña de aspecto un tanto delicado, con el cabello castaño y un corte que le recordaba al integrante de una antigua banda del siglo XXI que su pequeña hija admiraba aun hoy en día.

—Eres sorda chiquilla—el jefe le dijo con enfado —dije claramente que todos regresaran a las naves— agrego con mirada intimidante— o es que tienes tanto miedo que estas petrificada.

La pequeña infante alzó la vista lentamente. Decisión. Fue completa decisión, no miedo, lo que el jefe pudo divisar en esos grandes ojos verdes que le sostenían la mirada sin titubeo.

—Claro que no tengo miedo— le contesto con una voz aguda propia de un chiquillo de no más de 5 años— are lo que sea para vengar a mi familia y derrotar a los monstruos— su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos, pero con una sacudida de cabeza volvió a recuperar el valor en su mirada.

El jefe Méndez salió rápidamente de su asombro y con una leve sonrisa le dijo —me alegra oír eso — y dándole una palmada en la espalda agrego— ahora sube a ese pelican o quedaras fuera niñata.

—¡enseguida!— dijo y salió corriendo a la nave más cerca, deteniéndose a un par de metros de la rampa, girándose para enfrentar de nuevo al jefe—¡ soy un niño y mi nombre es Brandon, no niñata ! — grito con fuerza con un pequeño puchero en su rostro e ingreso a la nave.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: quieren ser spartans? demuestrenlo

Brandon se aferró con fuerza a las correas de su asiento y soltó un quejido por el hueco en el estómago causado por la fuerza de despegue del imponente pelican. El rugido de los reactores era ensordecedor, pero aún podía oír su propio corazón latiendo apresuradamente en el pecho.

Ese sonido le recordaba tanto al día en el que estas mismas naves intentaban evacuar su planeta cuando el Covenant los invadió, el día en que había perdido todo.

Abecés deseaba haber muerto también y ese pensamiento se acentuó más en todos los meses que paso en aquel orfanato donde creyó que pasaría toda la vida, hasta que un día un hombre de la marina había ido a visitarlo al orfanato y preguntado si quería saldar cuentas con ellos, él se ofreció inmediatamente como voluntario. No importaba lo que hiciera falta, iba a matar a todo el Covenant.

Brandon comenzó a temblar de nuevo, sintiendo como las emociones lo embargaban hasta que una pequeña mano tomo la suya con delicadeza.

—oye no tengas miedo sí, todo saldrá bien— le dijo una pequeña niña sentada a su derecha con una gran sonrisa que lo tranquilizo casi de inmediato.

—no tengo miedo entiendes— agrego rápidamente, retirando su mano de golpe con gesto amenazador, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el dolor que reflejo la bonita carita de la chica.

—mmm quiero decir solo estoy un poco nervioso es todo— Brandon agrego con tono de disculpa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la linda niña le sonrió y tomando de nuevo su mano le dijo — es normal, todos aquí lo estamos — Brandon le devolvió la sonrisa y dejo que su mano disfrutara del agradable calor que le brindaba la desconocida.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Katherine Garner pero me puedes llamar kat si lo prefieres—ella le dijo tímidamente esperando a que él le dijera su nombre.

Paso un minuto entero y Brandon no dijo una palabra, perdido en el pensamiento de su mano en la de ella, era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano a una niña, era extraño pero a la vez agradable.

—Generalmente después de que alguien te dice su nombre tú debes dar el tuyo—por fin Katherine hablo después de otro minuto, haciendo que él se estremezca y recordara en qué situación se encontraba.

— ¿Que? A si claro, mi nombre es Brandon, Brandon Wenneck, mucho gusto…Katherine — finalmente contesto, aun con su mirada fija en sus manos unidas.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la audaz pequeña que con una risita agrego— ¿nunca habías tocado a una chica?—

— ¡claro que sí! — mintió rápidamente con un color rojo manzana en toda su cara, haciendo que la traviesa niñita riera aún más fuerte.

Ambos se perdieron profundamente en sus pensamientos, no consientes de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que uno de los 2 hablo. La mirada de kat había permanecido enfocada en el chico pensativo que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por el constante escrutinio. Brandon abrió la boca para decirle que se detuviera pero fue cortado cuando la nave dio una sacudida y los rotores se apagaron. Habían por fin aterrizado.

26 DE SEPTIEMBRE del 2538. BOSQUE NEBULOSOS: PLANETA ÓNIX. 8:00 am.

El jefe Méndez soltó un gran suspiro no creyendo lo que leía por más que sus ojos recorrieran las órdenes escritas por el teniente Kurt, era demasiado arriesgado exponer a unos niños de no más de 5 años a una prueba como esa, sin embargo no tenía más opción que seguir la orden directa de su superior.

—Muy bien señores ya saben qué hacer, la prueba iniciara a mi señal—Méndez informo a los técnicos que se encontraban dando una última revisión a grandes maquinas que serían indispensables a la hora de elegir a los futuros spartans— ¡instructores! Bajen a los reclutas y fórmenlos en una sola fila— dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose al grupo de personas que serían encargadas de cuidar y entrenar a la futura compañía beta.

El tumulto comenzó a formarse conforme los niños salían en estampida de las grandes naves, todo lo que se podía escuchar eran los cientos de murmullo nerviosos que se preguntaban entre ellos que hacían en ese lugar.

—Silencio— se escuchó el fuerte grito de Méndez por sobre los murmullos que fueron muriendo poco a poco con forme eran formados por los instructores. Tomando una gran respiración procedió a explicar.

—escuchen, esto será muy sencillo, aquí el cabo Vallen les dará una breve explicación del funcionamiento de esto—dijo con voz estricta sacando una M6 de su cintura— tendrán 4 horas para aprender lo más posible a usarla, serán agrupados en grupos de 20 y podrán practicar su tiro en los blancos que se encuentran dispersos por todo el valle.

Haciendo una pausa dramática continuó—cuando regrese cada uno tendrá que hacer un tiro que golpee la diana en cualquier parte a 5 metros, quien lo logre se quedara, y quien no, regresara por donde binó— con eso Méndez se alejó, se montó a un warthog y se perdió entre los árboles.

Punto de vista de Brandon

Escuche con atención lo que el tipo llamado Méndez dijo y no me pareció nada sencillo, cuando se fue, el cabo nos explicó todo lo necesario según él, para disparar el arma y los instructores nos repartieron a cada uno una pistola.

Fue hasta esta instancia que me dispuse a darle un vistazo al lugar donde me encontraba, era un área amplia forrada por una espesa alfombra de pasto verde en forma de rectángulo, y en cada uno de los extremos se encontraban múltiples blancos parecidos a los que se usan en el tiro de dardos.

En el centro del campo se encontraban los pelicans en los que llegamos, los mire con atención dándome cuenta que solo había unas 5 naves, si mi memoria no fallaba eran por lo menos 10 pelicans cuando salimos de la base, pero le reste importancia casi inmediatamente. Debieron llevarse al resto a algún otro punto del inmenso bosque.

Mi vista se fijó en el extraño objeto en mis manos, nunca antes había visto tal cosa y mucho menos usarla, pero por alguna razón me pareció un poco diferente a la que nos enseñó Méndez cuando explico el procedimiento—esto será fácil, ya he disparado muchas veces ante —un niño enano y delgado fanfarroneo a su compañero de alado.

Decidí ignorarlo y continúe revisando la pistola tratando de recordar todo lo que Vallen nos dijo un minuto atrás, todo era tan confuso: quitar seguro, martillearla, apuntar etc. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, me sentí perdido.

—Estos tipos están locos, no se dan cuenta de que somos solo unos niños— la voz de kat me saco de mis pensamientos, había olvidado que estaba a lado mío. Cuando voltee a verla, su mirada reflejaba molestia y un poco de miedo—he llegado hasta aquí y no pienso rendirme—le respondí con la poca seguridad que pude reunir.

—Muy bien reclutas— Vallen corto nuestra platica — es hora de poner manos a la obra, serán divididos en grupos de 20 para ser dirigidos por un instructor a la zona en la que practicarán—

El tiempo paso rápido mientras éramos divididos y escoltados a diferentes partes de la planicie. Mire con fastidio que entre mi grupo se encontraba aquel niño engreído que aún no paraba de restregarnos sus habilidades con la pistola, mi único consuelo fue que kat se mantenía a mi lado con esa sonrisa suya que me tranquilizaba.

Caminamos 1 hora a través de la maleza hasta llegar a un claro más pequeño rodeado por una gran cantidad de árboles que impedían ver lo que ocurría con los otros grupos.

— ¡reclutas! —La voz de una mujer joven de no más de 20 años encargada de vigilarnos nos llamó la atención—quiero que cada uno de ustedes se coloque enfrente de un blanco y de acuerdo a las instrucciones recibidas intenten golpearlo—su voz estricta envió un escalofrió por mi columna pero aun así la obedecí.

Había pasado por lómenos una hora desde que comenzamos a practicar, hasta ahora ya había habido un par de accidentes cuando un chico se fracturo la nariz por el retroceso del arma al disparar y otro que fue su muñeca en su lugar.

Pero milagrosamente, para mí, las cosas se hacían más fáciles con forme pasaba el tiempo, de pronto la idea de acertar el blanco no era imposible, me concentre y finalmente golpee la diana frente a mí. Un grito de victoria surgió de mi boca involuntariamente al ver que nadie más lo había conseguido ni siquiera el fanfarrón que apenas luchaba por recordar como amartillar la pistola.

—Impresionante chico— la voz de la instructora llamo mi atención— no creí que alguien lo lograra tan rápido, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — todos voltearon a verme y sentí como un poco de vergüenza subía por mi cara en forma de una gran sonrojo.

—mmm me me llamo Brandon señora, Brandon Wenneck— conteste tímidamente y la mujer me sonrió—muy bien señor Wenneck me encargare de informar su rápido progreso al teniente Kurt—

Me sentí orgulloso y a le vez emocionado pensando que eso sorprendería al señor Kurt. No pude evitar que una imagen del gigante verde felicitándome apareciera en mi cabeza.

—muy impresionante, un granjero con suerte de principiante—corto mis ensoñaciones la voz sarcástica del chico fanfarrón, mis manos se apretaron por el coraje que causo su burla—de seguro su tonto padre le enseño cuando cazaban conejos en las monta…—

Lo golpee directamente en la nariz. La sangre corrió a borbotones por la cara del niño y éste se tambaleó.

Iba a pagar por burlarse de su familia. Empecé a darle puñetazos con las dos manos. El chico alzó los brazos para desviar los golpes, pero consigue asestar unos cuantos bastante efectivos.

A pesar de la baja estatura el niño me asesto un cabezazo que hizo que callera al suelo y salto sobre mí.

Rodamos por la hierba asestándonos golpes y patadas hasta que sentí como unas manos me separaron con fuerza.

— ¡Quietos! —gritó la mujer, una voz con la autoridad de un dios.

No obedecí y me dispuse a arremeter de nuevo cuando una gran explosión sacudió el entorno haciendo que callera al suelo.

Una nube de polvo se expandió por todo el lugar, cubrí mis ojos y mi boca pero no logre evitar que la arena se filtrara por ambos.

Así, cegado y enmudecido, el terror me invadió, indefenso solo escuchaba a la distancia los gritos sofocados de mis compañeros y el retumbar del suelo cuando más y más explosiones siguieron a la primera.

— ¡tranquilos! — Se escuchó la voz de la instructora por encima del caos de gritos y explosiones—júntense reclutas—la desesperación en su voz resaltaba aun cuando trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

Siguiendo la orden me incorpore con las rodillas temblorosas pero mis ojos ardían al momento de abrirlos, sombras borrosas Iban y venían chocando entre sí, me quedó claro que el sentido de la vista no me iba a llevar a ningún lado así que los cerré y me concentre en los gritos de la mujer que pedía orden.

Entre trastabilladas y tropiezos logre llegar a la instructora que se veía cada segundo más nerviosa, en mi estado de shock me aferre con fuerza del uniforme inferior de la mujer que al sentirme soltó un grito que sofoco al darse cuenta de que era solo un niño quien la había tocado, mis lágrimas empapaban mi rostro dándole alivio a mis irritados ojos, pero encontré un poco de consuelo al ya no sentirme tan solo al lado de la rubia.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse y todos los niños pudimos reunirnos alrededor de la mujer mayor. —Reclutas quiero que se queden aquí y no se muevan, tengo que ir a ver que mierda sucedió, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, pero estén alerta— la mujer trato de moverse pero yo seguía aferrado con fuerza a su pierna.

—Señor Wenneck necesito que me suelte, ahora— la mujer estricta me ordenó pero al ver mi cara de desesperación sus facciones se suavizaron y se inclinó para estar a mi altura, acercándose a mi oído —no te preocupes Brandon, todo estará bien, solo debió ser un accidente, regresare muy rápido— me susurro con amabilidad—entonces lléveme con usted por favor— le suplique, por alguna razón me aterraba la idea de estar solo.

—lo aria, pero te necesito aquí para mantener a tus compañeros tranquilos, sé que puedo contar contigo, ¿no me decepcionaras o sí? —

Por alguna razón la idea de decepcionar a la mujer que apenas acababa de conocer no me gustaba para nada, así que me arme de valor y la solté, —ok, no lo are señora— le conteste con decisión y ella me sonrió— puedes llamarme Hilary pero es un secreto ok— y con un guiño se alejó.

Al instante en que la señorita Hilary desapareció entre los arboles el pánico regreso con más fuerza y todos los niños comenzaron a gritar y llorar presas del miedo, tomé una gran respiración y con todas mis fuerzas grite— ¡tranquilos! —no creí que funcionara pero los 17 pares de ojos se fijaron en mí y un incómodo silencio se instauro mientras pensaba que decir.

—escuchen, tenemos que mantener la calma y quedarnos aquí tal como lo dijo Hilary…. quiero decir la instructora, si nos vamos y hay algo afuera, seremos presa fácil, además de quedar perdidos cuando todo esto acabe — dije, tratando de que mi infantil voz tomara un tono de orden.

Una ola de murmullos me indico que no todos estaban de acuerdo, —quien te nombro el jefe— una niña de tez morena gritó y fue secundada por otra media docena.

—Brandon tiene razón— una voz detrás de mí me sorprendió, y aún más cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba. El chico con quien acababa de tener una pelea me estaba apoyando.

—Es cierto, tenemos que quedarnos aquí como nos ordenaron—sonreí cuando kat se puso a mi lado, apoyándome entrelazando su mano con la mía.

La tensión fue cortada cuando ruidos de pisadas y ramas rotas se escucharon al norte de nuestra posición, seguidas de gruñidos y gritos que cada segundo se acercaban más.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente al reconocer lo que esos sonidos significaban, "no esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo" pensé, los monstruos nos habían encontrado. Al mirar a mí alrededor vi que no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Corran! — Grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando logre recuperar mi voz, —escóndanse rápido se acercan los monstruos.

Todos nos dispersamos lo más rápido que pudimos, corrí como rayo arrojándome con fuerza detrás de las cajas que contenían las municiones de pistola. Trate de controlar mi respiración y me arme de valor para mira lo que pasaba, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento.

POV FIN.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos después de que todos los niños corrieron despavoridos a esconderse en las diversas partes del terreno de entrenamiento.

Detrás de las cajas de suministros una pequeña cabeza de cabellos marrones se asomó para comprobar la posición de sus compañeros, pero no vio a ninguno, lo que era una buena señal, pero rápidamente se escondió totalmente cuando muchas siluetas ingresaron al campo de tiro.

Brandon espero un minuto entero para asomarse de nuevo y quedo en shock.

Media docena de enmascarados y pequeños alienígenas ruidosos marcharon en desorden inspeccionando el terreno descuidadamente, chillando en un idioma que el niño no podía entender, se sentía perdido e impotente, sabía que los iban a matar a todos sin tentarse el corazón aun cuando se trataba de niños.

Pero aún tenía la esperanza de que pasaran de largo, y después ser salvados cuando Hilary regresara, "si es que regresa" en su mente resonó, sacudiendo la cabeza trato de quitarse esos pensamientos, mantuvo la fe, ella regresaría.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y un poco de esperanza surgió cuando los monstruos marcharon sin notar a ningún niño que en sus escondites rezaban porque este no fuera su último día.

Los grunts se alejaron lentamente pasando por costales apilados que marcaban la salida del campo de tiro, detrás de estos una temerosa kat se refugiaba pecho tierra, al ver que se acercaban decidió arrastrarse hacia unos arbustos a 2 metros detrás de su posición.

Esos 2 metros fueron los más largos en la vida de kat, ya agazapada en el árbol vio con alivio que el ultimo monstruo pasaba de largo sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Sintiéndose fuera de peligro comenzó a salir del arbusto lo más silenciosamente posible, caminando poco a poco hacia el lugar donde había visto que Brandon se había lanzado.

¡CRACK!

Una ramita se quebró bajo el peso del zapato de la niña, que aterrorizada volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia su retaguardia rezando no haber sido escuchada por lo aliens.

Un chillido, luego otro y otro anunciaron la mala suerte de la chica cuando 6 caras enmascaradas se voltearon directamente hacia ella.

Kat se quedó plantada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, ya había visto de lo que esas criaturas eran capaces.

El grunt más cercano levanto rápidamente su arma que brillaba de un intenso color verde y sonaba como el zumbido de 100 abejas furiosas dispuestas a atacar a la pequeña, segundos después el perno de plasma sobrecalentado salió disparado hacia la humanidad petrificada de la pequeña kat que usando todas sus fuerzas dio un salto desesperado fuera del camino del proyectil.

Tumbada en el suelo, con el cuerpo dolorido, sollozando, kat solo se quedó allí esperando a que su sufrimiento terminara.

Punto de vista de Brandon

No podía creer la escena que se desarrollaba frente de mí, desatando mil y un emociones contrarias. Por un lado si no hacía nada kat moriría frente a mis ojos, y por otro si intervenía no era seguro que pudiera salvarla y aun cuando lo lograra había 5 más de esas criaturas que nos matarían a los 2 sin dudarlo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la segunda opción prevaleció, no podía dejar que muriera sin siquiera intentar algo para salvarla. Pero como ayudarla, solo era un niño escondido detrás de unas cajas de munición.

Un minuto. ¿Munición?, ¡claro!, la pistola, así podría salvarla.

Pero ¿podría?, solo había practicado una hora, con blancos estáticos a 10 metros y siendo sinceros había sido un poco de suerte quien me ayudo a acertarlo. Pero no había otra manera, desenfunde la pistola y tratando de controlar el temblor en mis manos amartille, quite el seguro, y apunte, todo en ese estricto orden según lo que nos enseñaron.

Solo tenía esta oportunidad, disparar, acertar, correr hacia kat y sacarla de aquí echando la carrera. Tome un último respiro profundo y jale el gatillo, rezándole adiós no fallar.

Sin detenerme a ver si había acertado Salí pitando de mi escondite hacia la niña caída, con toda mi fuerza la ayude a levantarse y a correr lejos de los 5 nomos que enfurecidos apuntaron sus pistolas hacia nosotros, si 5, había acertado, no lo pude creer.

Los disparos pasaban silbando a un lado y otro de nuestros cuerpos, el camino parecía que se hacía más y más largo, mis piernas y mis pulmones ardían en replica, miré a kat y estaba igual que yo. No lo lograríamos.

¡BOOM!

Un sonido idéntico a mi disparo retumbo en el aire, seguido de otros iguales, de repente los proyectiles burbujeantes de plasma dejaron de silbar. Me detuve, volteando para ver que ocurría, me encontré con 5 monstruos desorientados y asustados siendo acosados por disparos desviados e inexpertos de 17 niños liderados por un delgado chico con el rostro magullado. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro.

Un estruendo sonó al lado mío. Kat ya había sacado su M6 y al igual que el resto luchaba con conectar un tiro.

El sonido de cargadores vacíos detuvo las ráfagas y entre el humo se distinguieron los cuerpos sin vida de los gruñidores, no podía creerlo, lo logramos.

Gritos de alegría fueron despedidos por todos, una victoria que duro poco, pues de entre sombras salió una criatura enorme y monstruosa, tan alta como el techo de una casa, revestida con armadura azul brillante, sosteniendo algo alargado y humeante en su brazo derecho, moviendo sus 4 fauces llenas de filosos dientes, lo más aterrador que había visto.

Con un grito horrible pego una carrera a una velocidad increíble para su tamaño en dirección a nosotros, no había nada que hacer contra esto, mi instinto me llevo a ponerme frente a kat, abrazándola contra mi espalda tratando de protegerla. Estaba muerto del miedo pero mantuve mis ojos abiertos fijos en la creatura, por el movimiento de los hombros de kat y los sollozos me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero yo me negué a hacerlo, por más que mis ojos picaran no le daría la satisfacción a este monstruo.

Se detuvo a solo un par de metros delante nuestro, sus ojos reptilianos fijos en los míos, por su expresión juro que sonreía alzando la brillante espada, su cuerpo se inclinó para tomar impulso y luego….

Nada.

Así como apareció se fue, desapareció. Voltee hacia los gruñidores y ya no había nada, mire el campo y estaba limpio, los múltiples cráteres de roca fundida causados por los disparos no estaban, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. No lo entendía, estaba tan confundido.

—APAGANDO EQUIPOS, SIMULACIÓN TERMINADA—se escuchó una voz con eco un tanto cibernético.

Un warthog se acercó hacia nosotros, de el bajo el jefe Méndez con la instructora Hilary, el con un movimiento de cabeza y ella con una sonrisa, nos dijo.

Felicidades reclutas han pasado la prueba, bienvenidos a la compañía BETA.

26 DE SEPTIEMBRE del 2538 BASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO: PLANETA ÓNIX. 10:00 am.

El comandante Kurt se encontraba pensativo mirando una serie de monitores que mostraban en cada uno los diferentes equipos en los que los reclutas fueron divididos.

Todos los equipos de simulación estaban armados, posicionados y listos para comenzar la prueba, la duda del jefe Méndez aun resonaba en su mente, él tenía razón, era algo muy drástico hacer pasar por algo así a niños cuyas edades oscilaban entr años pero era necesario, no le importaba quedarse solo con 20 niños si eso significaba que serían adecuados para el programa.

—Winter muéstrame el avance de los reclutas— tan pronto como Kurt ladro la orden la proyección holográfica de la IA en forma de anciano dio un paso en dirección a la hilera de monitores y tocó la pantalla designada al equipo 1 que mostraba a un chico delgado.

—el progreso es mejor de lo esperado señor, los mejores candidatos están empezando a sobresalir con su desempeño, el por ejemplo—señalo al niño en pantalla—candidato número 312 Brandon Wenneck, promedia una de las mejores tasas de precisión al tener los disparos más cercanos a impactar con el blanco—la IA se quedó pensativa un segundo y agrego—corrigiendo lo anterior, ha sido el primero en acertar al blanco de los 500 reclutas a prueba. —

El teniente miro fijamente al chico en cuestión, alzo una ceja al ver la pequeña pelea en la que se había metido. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, recordando el encuentro que habían tenido dos de los mejores resultados de alpha, Shane y Robert, este chico le recordaba mucho a Shane, no obstante su aspecto delicado encerraban una ferocidad que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

— En mi opinión basada en el desempeño general del equipo 1, creo que están listos para la fase 2 teniente—finalizo con voz neutra la IA.

Sin despegar la vista aun de la pantalla, Kurt se preguntó si esta ferocidad sería suficiente para seguir adelante. Esta prueba estaba diseñada para llevarlos al límite, física y mentalmente, incluso para un soldado experimentado las posibilidades podrían ser bajas, ni que hablar si se trata de niños. Miro su reloj y asintió hacia la IA.

Aun indeciso, Kurt se llevó la mano al auricular en su oído derecho—jefe, activa la simulación del equipo 1, dele la señal a la instructora Hilary para que siga con el plan. A partir de ahora dependerá de los niños— listo, no había ya marcha atrás, sus manos temblaban mientras veía la pantalla de humo cubrir el primer monitor. La verdadera prueba había empezado.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: perdón si les parece un capitulo algo aburrido, pero deben comprender que es mas de Transición y es necesario para que avance la historia. Con respecto a una pregunta de si esta kat es noble 2, en efecto si lo es. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el cap. 3 espero que les guste =)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO MI CASA<p>

26 DE SEPTIEMBRE del 2538 BASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO: PLANETA ÓNIX. 1:00 pm.

La prueba había terminado, pese a todo pronóstico el teniente Kurt estaba conforme con los resultados, tomó la plantilla de datos proporcionada por el jefe Méndez y la revisó por 5ta vez:

—número de equipos: 25—

—equipos que acreditaron la prueba: 10—

Una sonrisa apareció en el cansado rostro del spartan, poco menos de 200 niños lograron pasar el examen, la palabra "increíble" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Nunca pensó que esto ocurriera, talvez subestimó el impulso que la venganza podría haberle dado a los reclutas, podría decir que era inspirador ver a estos niños afrontando el reto y salir abantes.

Continuando con el reporte Kurt hizo una pausa cuando llego a la parte que detallaba el rendimiento del equipo 1. Leyendo la lista de nombres inmediatamente sus ojos se centraron en uno que se encontraba resaltado con tinta roja.

—Brandon 312 — dijo en un susurro, lo que hizo este chico no tenía nombre, en la vida creyó que esto pasaría, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que pasaría.

Mostro todas las aptitudes que conforman a un spartan: compañerismo, buen juicio, decisión, fortaleza, velocidad etc. pero sobre todo valentía. La forma en que defendió a su compañera que apenas acababa de conocer, la tranquilidad y precisión que reflejo su disparo, su velocidad a la hora de echar la carrera hacia kat.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando apareció el elite, Kurt sabía que cualquier persona normal hubiera huido despavorido, incluso él tenía que admitir que la primera vez que vio a uno en persona sintió miedo a pesar de que ya había visto imágenes y su entrenamiento como spartan había concluido.

Pero no este chico, no. Él le había plantado cara, se había puesto frente a su compañera para protegerla aun sabiendo que no podría, su mirada nunca había cedido, esto se dice fácil pero para un niño de 5 años sin idea a lo que se enfrenta es único. Kurt sabía que llegaría lejos y se prometió que este talento no sería desperdiciado en misiones suicidas, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver para llegar a él aun si eran órdenes superiores.

El estruendo de los múltiples rotores indicaba que los 300 futuros spartans regresaron a la base. A pesar de que solo 200 pasaron la prueba, muchos niños y niñas tuvieron un gran desempeño a nivel individual que los hizo dignos de quedarse.

Con un último respiro lentamente comenzó el corto camino para encontrarse con los 300, cuando puso un pie afuera todos los susurros callaron al instante y cientos de pares de ojos se posaron sobre el coloso de armadura oliva.

La admiración se leía en las caritas de todos los presentes, Kurt lentamente levanto sus manos y con el distintivo sonido de despresurización se retiró el casco.

—felicidades reclutas, me han impresionado de una grata manera, lo lograron, están dentro del proyecto, serán spartans—murmullos de felicidad regresaron con fuerza. Pero con un carraspeo del teniente el silencio regreso—la mayoría del personal creía que el método era excesivo y puede ser que sea cierto, pero les diré esto— su tono se endureció un poco más. —No sabíamos de lo que son capaces, Y si nos ceñíamos a la instrucción estándar, jamás lo sabríamos. Pero si los colocábamos en una situación imposible, tal vez nos sorprenderían. Y así fue— agrego esto último con una sonrisa.

—ahora, no les voy a mentir, las cosas no se harán más fáciles al contrario serán más difíciles cada día, pero con esfuerzo, se convertirán en el futuro— Kurt finalizo con voz solemne para cederle la palabra al jefe Méndez.

— muy bien reclutas, creo que ya fueron demasiadas emociones por un día — dijo el jefe con una sonrisa —ahora síganme, es hora de que coman un poco —

Punto de vista de Brandon.

Tan pronto como el jefe menciono la comida, mi estómago dio un gruñido muy ruidoso que no me sorprendería fuera escuchado por encima de los murmullos.

Una risita que parecían cascabeles resonó a mi izquierda, y no me sorprendió ver que la fuente de esta, era ni más ni menos que kat.

— parece que tienes una turbina en tu estomago— agrego la chica aun entre risas, que fueron sustituidas por un sonrojo cuando su propio estomago soltó un gruñido aún más fuerte.

Solté una carcajada involuntaria más por la expresión de kat que por el sonido de su estómago.

—Quiero una fila ordenada y en silencio, vamos, no tenemos todo el día— el jefe corto cualquier broma que podría decirle a kat, y con una mueca en mi rostro procedí a colocarme en mi lugar justo detrás de la hambrienta chica.

Tras una pequeña caminata llegamos a una estructura de gran tamaño donde fácilmente cabríamos todos. Al entrar me lleve una grata sorpresa, el lugar era pintoresco, lleno de grandes mesas de metal rodeadas por numerosas sillas de tamaño un poco exagerado. En el fondo había una gran puerta doble en donde supuse se encontraba la cocina.

Tan pronto como estuvimos sentados en las sillas gigantes, gran cantidad de personas con batas blancas y gorros extraños comenzaron a repartir bandejas individuales llenas de diferentes alimentos de aspecto delicioso y en menos de 5 minutos todos comíamos felices después de la ajetreada mañana.

—porque te dieron más comida que a mí— me dijo kat con la boca llena de gelatina.

—soy hombre, y más grande que tu—le conteste con simpleza.

—Eso es injusto— finalizo kat con un puchero.

El silencio solo era roto por el sonido de personas comiendo, aun trataba de procesar las cosas que ocurrieron en tan corto periodo de tiempo. En un segundo estaba atrapado en un orfanato y al otro me encuentro en un planeta desconocido a punto de ser entrenado para ser un súper héroe.

Las palabras del señor Kurt se repetían en mi cabeza, esto solo es el inicio, no me imagino que nos espera en el futuro, pero sea lo que sea nos exigirá al máximo.

—tierra llamando a Brandon, ¡hey despierta o nos quedaremos atrás! — la voz de kat me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que éramos los únicos en la cafetería.

Me pare de un salto, tomé la mano de kat y salimos corriendo detrás de los otros.

26 DE SEPTIEMBRE del 2538 BASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO (dormitorios): PLANETA ÓNIX.

Caminamos por otros 15 minutos hasta estar frente a 6 instructores uniformados con una placa de datos cada uno, haciendo lo que parecían ser notas muy importantes.

— ¡silencio! — la fuerte voz del jefe Méndez ahogo los murmullos al instantes. — escuchen bien, serán divididos en grupos de 30, y repartidos en las 10 casas que ven al norte—hizo una pausa para señalar las 6 grandes estructuras. — cada casa será dirigida por uno de los 10 instructores que ven al frente. Estarán a cargo de la disciplina y de dirigir a cada grupo a sus clases mientras se familiarizan con su rutina. —

—a continuación cada instructor dirá los nombres de quienes se encontraran a su cuidado. Pongan atención— con esto el jefe terminó y refunfuñando se retiró.

Cuando el jefe se perdió de vista, fije mi atención a las 10 personas frente a nosotros. Pude reconocer rápidamente a una hermosa mujer rubia, Hilary, susurre con una sonrisa en mis labios y rece a dios que me pusieran a su cuidado.

10 minutos después.

Los dos primeros instructores ya se habían retirado con sus respectivos niños al edificio que les correspondían. Mi impaciencia crecía a cada segundo, atento a que mi nombre no fuera nombrado hasta que fuera el turno de la señorita Hilary.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin era turno de la hermosa mujer rubia, trague el cada vez más grande nudo que me obstruía la garganta al escuchar nombre tras nombre que no fuera el mío.

—Numero 091 Lucy, numero 292 Tom, numero 004 Adam, numero 174 Min— para este punto mis esperanzas se habían ido, solo quedaban a lo mucho 3 lugares y mis oportunidades se reducían.

—Numero 320 Katherine—no puedo creer que kat tenga tanta suerte, un poco de envidia me invade cuando la niña saltarina se forma alegremente detrás de la instructora, no comprendo el afán de mi subconsciente de querer estar bajo el cuidado de la señorita Hilary, parte de mi cree que es por la calidez que emana, pero al conocerla muy poco me inclino a que la razón es que fue ella quien me dio su reconocimiento y aunque no era verdad me tuvo la confianza de cuidar a mis compañeros en el falso ataque.

Fuera la razón que fuera, quería estar cerca de ella.

— Y por último —

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su angelical rostro y su mirada inmediatamente se bloqueó en mí, en ese momento mis dudas desaparecieron y los nervios con ellas, no necesitaba que lo dijera. Algo me dice que tendré un fuerte vínculo con esta mujer. Su sonrisa me contagia de felicidad y doy un paso hacia delante solo esperando a que mencione mi nombre.

—Y por último número 312 Brandon — antes de poder reaccionar, un grito de alegría seguido por una pequeña mano tomando mi brazo me jaló con fuerza hacia el grupo que desde ahora serán mis compañeros, no me sorprende ver que la dueña de la mano es de una efusiva kat que entre brincos recorre el tramo faltante.

—me alegra tanto que estemos en el mismo dormitorio—me dijo en un tomo más calmado, luego de soltar mi brazo. Mi seño se frunció un poco al escuchar su comentario, no entendía el porqué de su felicidad si no llevábamos ni 24 horas de conocernos —y eso ¿porque? — pregunte curioso.

—pues muy fácil tontito, ¡porque somos amigos! — Al notar mi mirada de duda, su semblante paso de feliz ha preocupado en un segundo — ¿somos amigos verdad? — me dice un poco decaída.

¿Amigos? La verdad no estaba muy seguro, nunca fui muy sociable y en mi primer y único año del jardín de niños nunca tuve un solo amigo. Socializar definitivamente no era mi fuerte y nunca me importo. Los demás niños se asustaban de mí y cuando le pregunte a mi mamá la razón, solo me dijo que era un poco brusco.

Aunque no conocía muy bien el significado de la amistad, la conexión que sentía con kat que me hizo tratar de salvarla en la prueba me decía que en efecto, era mi amiga. —Claro que lo somos kat, y sabes algo— ella negó con la cabeza. —Los amigos siempre se protegen y se ayudan, te prometo que siempre contaras conmigo— su sonrisa regresó tan rápido como se fue y con un abrazo sellamos el trato de amistad mutuo.

—muy bien reclutas, estamos completos. Ahora síganme para que les enseñe las instalaciones que les corresponden— y con andar suave la señorita Hilary encabezó el viaje hacia la estructura más lejana.

El edificio era muy grande, completamente pintado de un color acero brillante, rodeado completamente por una alfombra natural de pasto recién cortado. La entrada, un pequeño tramo de escaleras con barandales a ambos lados conducía a una gran puerta corrediza echa de cristal y una imponente escultura de un yelmo espartano adornaba magníficamente a cada lado de la misma.

—en el primer piso se encuentra la sala de estudio así como una biblioteca secundaria que podrán usar para realizar las diferente asignaciones de cada materia. En el segundo piso se encuentran los dormitorios. En el tercer piso encontraran tanto mi dormitorio como mi oficina además de un gimnasio opcional en el caso de que el principal que se encuentra cerca de la oficina del teniente Kurt este lleno. y por último en el cuarto piso están los baños y las regaderas. ¿Alguna duda? —

Al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa, la cuidadora soltó un suspiro y nos condujo dentro de la imponente estructura.

—muy bien reclutas, son las 6:00 pm. En punto, pueden explorar el edificio por un rato. Pero quiero ver a todos sin excepción a las 7:00 pm. En el 2do piso para asignarles sus dormitorios—

Y con eso nos dio rienda suelta para familiarizarnos con nuestro nuevo hogar.

1 HORA DESPUES

El tiempo paso volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos no encontrábamos en el 2do piso a la espera de la asignación de dormitorios.

— En cada puerta se encuentra grabado el nombre del propietario de cada dormitorio — la señorita Hilary comenzó a explicar. —están ordenados por orden alfabético así que no les será muy difícil encontrarlos, las puertas se cierran a las 2000 horas, así que más les vale encontrarse adentro si no quieren pasar la noche en el suelo y enfrentarse a un buen castigo—

Finalizo con una mirada escalofriante, todos fueron detenidos por la mano de kat alzada en modo de pregunta.

—algún problema cadete mmm Garner— le dijo en un tono un poco irritado causado por pasar todo el día acarreando a mocosos. —sí, disculpe pero el reloj solo tiene 24 horas no 2000—kat contesto confundida.

El semblante irritado de Hilary rápidamente cambio a uno divertido — para que lo entiendan me refería a las 8:00 pm. — termino la rubia con una bonita risita.

—Le sugiero que encuentren su dormitorio antes del toque de queda— y con eso, se dio media vuelta rumbo al 3er piso. Siguiéndola con la mirada me di cuenta de que se detuvo antes de cruzar por la esquina. —se me olvidaba, encontraran su cena dentro del dormitorio, y duerman bien que mañana comienza la fiesta— y así, desapareció del pasillo.

Encontrar mi dormitorio fue sencillo. Una habitación de tamaño mediano, una cama empotrada a la pared y un computador muy avanzado delante de esta.

Esa noche no pude dormir tratando de procesar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, una frase tallada en metal que estaba plasmada arriba de mi cama se quemaba en mi mente y me daba en que pensar.

"_el mundo no es un arcoíris y nubes rosas, es un mundo malo y salvaje. No importa que tan fuerte seas, te pondrá de rodillas y te dejará así permanentemente si lo dejas. Nadie golpeara tan duro como la vida, pero no importa que tan duro lo hagas, importa lo mucho que resistas y sigas avanzando. Así es como se gana_."

Pero dentro de todo ese caos, me sentí afortunado de tener la oportunidad de destruir a los monstruos que me arruinaron la vida.

No estaba seguro que nos esperaba mañana, o al día siguiente, pero sabía que no sería nada fácil. Mi camino acababa de empezar, un camino que me llevaría a poder vengar la muerte de familia. Un camino de guerra, destrucción y muerte contra aquellos que nos quieren ver extintos, un camino para salvar a la humanidad.

Toda gran historia tiene un comienzo, y este es el mío.

* * *

><p>como aun no tengo un estricto camino de como correrá la historia me arian un gran favor si me dijeran si les gusta por donde va, que no les gusta, y como no, lo que les gustaría que pasara. nos vemos hasta el proximo ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Sueño Criogenico

24 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2540 BASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO: PLANETA ÓNIX.

Brandon's POV.

2 años pasaron, pasaron tan rápido que parece que fue ayer cuando llegué por primera vez a ónix, un planeta en ese entonces tan desconocido, pero que ahora me es tan familiar que ya lo puedo llamar hogar. Ni en sueños me imagine la cantidad de cosas que aprendería aquí en tan poco tiempo.

A los pocos días de adoctrinamiento el jefe Méndez nos explicó a grandes rasgos las diferentes etapas por las que tendríamos que pasar para ser spartans:

La primera consistía principalmente de prepararnos psicológicamente para el arte de la guerra. Soportar hora tras hora de terapia psicológica fue más aburrido que duro sin embargo funcionó. La forma de ver las cosas cambia totalmente después de que te muestran imágenes tan crudas de lo cruel que puede ser el mundo, de lo que en realidad puede ser capaz este Covenant en su afán por destruirnos. En poco tiempo la mayoría de la inocencia e inmadurez que está presente en los niños d años nos fue arrebatada.

Otro enfoque de esta etapa fue la formación académica en las diferentes áreas militares como son tácticas de infantería, manejo de armas, historia, matemáticas, física, conocimientos que a simple vista pueden ser demasiado complicado que un niño aprenda. Pero sinceramente después de tanto lavado de cerebro ya no me siento como uno.

Entrenamiento de resistencia, fuerza y combate tanto mano a mano como a larga distancia no fue olvidado. Largas sesiones de sparring contra los instructores forjaron los pequeños guerreros que somos ahora. Y con orgullo puedo decir que en combate entre reclutas no he perdido ni una sola pelea.

Incluso los instructores y cuidadores que no habían participado en la compañía alpha quedaron sorprendidos del según ellos, nivel de madurez y frialdad con el que se nos enseñó se debía afrontar la guerra, más de una vez la sub oficial Hilary menciono la perdida de brillo e inocencia que veía en la mirada de todos los reclutas, la cual era sustituida por la mirada que según ella, solo había visto en soldados veteranos.

En lo que respecta al teniente Kurt, son contadas las ocasiones en las que se encarga directamente de instruirnos en algo, es aquí en donde entra la fase dos del proyecto. Por lo poco que nos ha informado el jefe Méndez, la fase dos consiste a grandes rasgos en aplicar todo lo aprendido en clase a situaciones hipotéticamente reales, en entornos controlados. Prácticamente un fogueo de lo que nos espera al salir al mundo real.

Es domingo por la tarde, un fin de semana que para el alivio de mucho y de aburrimiento para otros (como yo) era libre de clases. Con paso lento me dirigí a la oficina de la sub oficial Hilary por petición de ella misma que recibí en mi computadora esta mañana.

El camino era corto y en menos de 10 minutos me encontré parado frente a la puerta de su oficina. Es extraño, nunca me sentí nervioso por tener que hablar con la mujer rubia que para ojos de todos era una persona estricta y poco sociable; para mí esa descripción no encajaba en lo absoluto con la dulce mujer con la que había formado un vínculo desde el primer día en que llegue.

Sabía que detrás de ese rudo exterior se encontraba una chica amable y comprensiva, algo que extrañamente solo me mostraba conmigo. Esa duda me quemaba la cabeza hasta que me atreví a preguntárselo directamente.

FLASH BACK

Mi cabeza palpitaba de dolor mientras trataba de entender una difícil lectura antigua llamada la Ilíada, un texto donde se narra la historia de un gran guerrero llamado Aquiles y su participación en la guerra contra Troya. Desde que comencé a leerla me quede atrapado en las hazañas plasmadas en las cientos de páginas que a petición del teniente Kurt, teníamos que analizar para la clase que extrañamente nos impartiría al día siguiente.

Según el teniente, teníamos que comprender las consecuencias que tenía el buen trabajo en equipo, la lealtad, la unión con tus compañeros etc. En el curso de la batalla, así como la falta de todo lo anterior.

Pero no lograba entender su punto, por más que lo intentara. Con frustración deje que mi cabeza golpeara la mesa con un ruido sordo.

—Es extraño verte tan exasperado Brandon — una voz detrás de mí me saco de mis pensamientos, y solté un bufido, pero cuando alcé la vista me puse rígido.

—sí, discúlpeme señora, solo estoy un poco atorado en mis deberes — dije lo más formal posible, y al ser recibido por un ceño fruncido, creí que no lo había logrado.

—no tienes que ser tan formal Brandon, si quieres puedo ayudarte —me dijo con un sonrisa que más que tranquilizarme me confundió.

—con todo respeto señora, usted misma nos dijo que teníamos que hablar de usted a nuestros superiores — dije un poco tímido.

—Claro que lo dije, y así tiene que ser siempre —parece que leyó la interrogante en mis ojos por que inmediatamente agrego —a excepción de que ese superior te permita hablarle por su nombre y si no mal recuerdo, desde tu primer día aquí yo te permití eso ¿recuerdas?

Mis pensamientos corrieron rápidamente al día de la prueba de ingreso, cuando la mujer me susurro al oído que podía llamarla solo Hilary aunque solo cuando estuviéramos solos.

—Ok señorita Hilary — le dije con una sonrisa animada.

—así está mejor, ahora explícame en qué consiste tu asignación y veraz que entre los 2 lo resolveremos —

Después de un par de horas y gracias a la ayuda extra, por fin entendía a la perfección y pude terminar el reporte, ya era casi la hora del toque de queda, así que me levante, desentumiendo mis piernas y me gire para ver a la mujer haciendo lo mismo.

—En verdad se lo agradezco mucho señorita Hilary, sin su ayuda no hubiera acabado nunca — dije en medio de un bostezo.

—no tienes que agradecerme, en el futuro, si tienes problemas no dudes en preguntarme. Ahora vete a la cama antes de que se cierren las puertas — me dijo con una sonrisa y bajándose a mi nivel, deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla para después emprender camino hacia las escaleras.

Me quede allí, tieso como tabla y con la cara más roja que nunca. No creo que eso este dentro del régimen de conducta, pero antes de que la figura de la mujer desapareciera por la escalera, llame su atención.

—disculpe la pregunta, pero porque es tan amable conmigo, porque si es así de cálida, muestra un exterior duro a los demás — mi voz poco a poco se fue debilitando conforme asía la pregunta.

Su rostro quedó en blanco unos segundos, por un momento creí que la había ofendido pero casi inmediatamente me respondió.

—sencillo, para tu segunda pregunta te diré que en la situación actual, a las mujeres no nos toman enserio en este trabajo militar, más aun si somos tan jóvenes. Por lo que una debe ser fuerte y mostrar que se está a la altura, que se es ruda y valiente, que se está dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier reto. Por esa razón muestro ese lado. — su tono era un poco sombrío mezclado con enojo.

Sin embargo su mirada cambio a la mirada amable que comenzaba a creer era solo para mí, ese pensamiento me llevo a las nubes. La admiración que le tenía a la mujer era mayor cada día que pasaba, era un sentimiento extraño, muy diferente al que siento con mi amiga kat, y que con el paso de los años comprendería que se trata del clásico flechazo alumno-maestra.

—en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta…. La verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que desde que te vi supe que llegarías lejos, y siendo sincera me agradaste mucho porque me recuerdas a alguien que conocí. — y con eso siguió su camino, dejándome más confundido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

— ¿vas a pasar o no? — la voz de la mujer con la que me había perdido en mis pensamientos me trajo a la realidad. Alcé la mirada y me di cuenta que aún seguía parado fuera de la oficina.

—Llevas allí parado más de 10 minutos — dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. — ¿me llamó, señorita Hilary? — dije un poco apenado una vez que entre a la habitación.

—en efecto cadete, como sabe, mañana empieza la segunda etapa de su formación. Por lo que lo espero mañana a las 0500s horas junto con Katherine, Phil, james y Mandí — su voz un poco más seria de lo normal. —si señora — dije, y con un saludo militar di media vuelta y emprendí mi camino a la salida.

—no se preocupe señora, tanto yo como mis compañeros estamos más que listos para lo que venga— le dije seriamente sin voltearme a mirarla. Para después salir a reunirme con mi equipo.

FIN POV.

Lo último que se imaginaban los 5 futuros spartans cuando se presentaron en la oficina de la su oficial Hilary fue que terminarían recostados en una mesa de laboratorio, con más de 20 agujas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

—no les mentiré señores, lo que están a punto de experimentar no va a ser nada agradable. Pero es estrictamente necesario, ya se darán cuenta del resultado ustedes mismos en poco tiempo— ver al teniente Kurt presente y tan serio asía que los niños supieran que no era una broma.

Un hombre con bata blanca se acercó a ellos con una tabla de datos en la mano. — les explicare esto de forma breve, de manera que el tiempo es limitado se les inyectara una súper hormona que básicamente les adelantara la pubertad y su crecimiento será extremadamente rápido—al ver la preocupación en los rostros infantiles agrego—no se preocupen, debido a la desestabilización que tendrá su organismo no tenemos más remedio que sumirlos en un sueño criogénico por lo menos durant meses, no sentirán nada. —

Y con esto el doctor se movió directamente a la consola de control.

La idea de estar dormido por cuatro meses no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a los futuros spartans. —tranquilos, todo va a salir bien, los médicos saben lo que hacen y no es la primera vez que lo intentan. Además de que será un paso menos hacia nuestra meta — la voz de brando llamo la atención de sus 4 compañeros y al no ver miedo en su rostro su decisión se contagió al instante.

Con seguridad renovada dieron la señal al teniente de que estaban listos para lo que fuera.

Con una sonrisa enorgullecida el teniente presiono los comandos de inicio para el procedimiento.

Los oídos de Brandon retumbaron con el pitido de las maquinas a las que estaba conectado y las pequeñas mangueras conectadas a las agujas comenzaron a vibrar por el paso del líquido que fluía a velocidad lenta hacia su pequeño cuerpo.

Su mirada se posó por un instante en kat, que al sentirse observada hizo lo mismo. A pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado la actitud de la pequeña niña seguía siendo coqueta y bromista, no dudaba en burlarse de su mejor amigo y hacerlo sentir incomodo con sus coqueteos. Con un guiño y el envió de un beso aporto la mirada del chico.

Un ardor insoportable recorrió completamente el pequeño cuerpo de Brandon, era como si le inyectaran fuego en la sangre, no podía evitar los espasmos y gritos que involuntariamente su cuerpo emitía. Cada segundo era peor y a juzgar por los gritos de sus compañeros no lo estaban pasando mejor.

— ¡Solo falta un poco más resistan!— la voz de la sub oficial Hilary a duras penas fue escuchada por los 5 niños que agonizantes se retorcían en la camilla.

"¿la señorita Hilary esta aquí? No puedo dejar que me vea así" tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzo por su mente, Brandon trato de bloquear el dolor con respiraciones profundas y calmadas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando tan fuerte los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Su estrategia funciono por un pequeño momento, hasta que el ardor llego a su punto máximo y con un grito ahogado, abrió los ojos y todo lo que pudo ver fue la imagen borrosa de una preocupada señorita Hilary. Y después todo fue oscuridad.

La habitación se quedó en silencio tan pronto como los niños quedaron inconscientes.

— ¡dios mío!, ¿qué les paso?, ¿están bien? — una preocupada rubia corrió rápidamente a la camilla del niño con cabello castaño, solo para ser detenida por la mano del coloso verde oliva.

—Tranquilícese instructora, están bien, el tranquilizante ya hizo efecto y están listos para entrar a la cámara criogénica—el teniente dijo un poco sorprendido por la preocupación que mostraba la mujer siempre fría hacia los niños y específicamente al recluta 312.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al jefe Méndez, que con paso decidido se acercó a la mujer y al enorme spartan — señor, con su permiso, las cámaras criogénicas ya están listas, todos los reclutas ya se encuentran en el sueño. Solo faltan estos 5—dijo calmadamente el hombre mayor.

Después de un segundo, el teniente ordeno a los médicos que procedieran a llevar a los últimos 5 cadetes a sus respectivas cámaras.

La oficial menor no separo su mirada de la camilla del chico con cabellos castaños mientras era trasladado. Vio como Méndez y el spartan lo seguían hacia su destino.

Kurt pudo observar como la mirada de la oficial no se separaba de la camilla del 312, con un pequeño suspiro se detuvo antes de salir y la miro. — Que espera, acompáñenos, necesito que supervise al personal médico—.

Hilary sabía que el teniente no la necesitaba, entonces ¿porque se lo pidió?, ¿la habría pillado mirándolos? No estaba segura, así que con una sonrisa tímida siguió a su jefe.

Llegaron a un largo pasillo, las cámaras se encontraban empotradas en ambos lados de este. 150 de cada lado, cada una con su propio equipo cargado con los materiales necesarios para mantener vivos a los reclutas, así como también las hormonas que les serian suministradas.

Los médicos procedieron a meter a cada niño, no sin antes despojarlos de su ropa ya que pronto no les quedaría. Sus rostros ya no reflejaban dolor, solo la paz que cualquier persona tiene al dormir.

—Mírelos bien sub oficial, pues le aseguro que cuando los vuelva a ver no los reconocerá, por cierto, el chico Wenneck ya necesita un buen corte de cabello —el jefe le sugirió con toda seguridad y abandono la sala.

La habitación se quedó sola, por excepción de la mujer rubia aun mirando la capsula con el nombre "Brandon-312" marcado en la puerta. Soltó una pequeña risa al mirar el largo de su cabello, más de una vez sus maestros se habían quejado y tratado de enviarlo al peluquero pero siempre lograba escapar y salirse con la suya, hasta que el mismo niño en persona le pidió al teniente que lo dejara mantenerlo así a cambio de prometerle el mejor desempeño. Para sorpresa de todos, el teniente lo permitió sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con un pequeño suspiro la mujer salió finalmente de la habitación, muriéndose de curiosidad por ver los resultados, pero tendría que esperar 4 meses enteros.

* * *

><p>¡un año mas, ¡adiós 2014! solo quería darles las gracias a quienes se molestaron en leer mi historia ( aunque no dejaron comentario eee XD).<p>

feliz y prospero año nuevo les desea su amigo lordsparda1995 y nos vemos en el 2015 con otro cap


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: ¿ESO ES UNA ARMADURA?

10 DE ABRIL DEL 2541 BASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO: PLANETA ÓNIX 1:00 pm.

Punto de vista de Kurt.

Hoy es el día, por fin después de más de 3 meses despertarían los 300 futuros spartans, a pesar de mi certeza de que cada uno sobreviviría a este proceso no podía evitar el nerviosismo creciente dentro de mi pecho.

Para ellos sería difícil acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, tendrán que esforzarse al máximo para volver a aprender a correr, disparar, saltar y pelear.

Ordené a los cocineros incluir los complementos estipulados en el proyecto CRISANTEMO a la dieta que llevaran de ahora en adelante, siendo los más importantes los encargados del desarrollo extra humano de cartílagos, músculo y hueso.

Al principio parecerán torpes y lentos, lo normal para alguien que al despertar tenga la talla de un adulto en lugar de su cuerpo infantil, pero pasara con el tiempo.

Según mis cálculos, gracias a la ayuda de los complementos, los chicos pasaran de medir 1.80 mts. A alcanzar los 2.10 mts. Propios de un spartan III en un lapso de 5 meses aproximadamente. En el caso de las chicas es imposible saberlo por las variaciones ocurridas en la compañía ALPHA.

Mis cavilaciones son cortadas tan pronto como el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llena mi oficina.

—Adelante—dije tranquilamente, y casi de inmediato el jefe Méndez entro con paso lento y me saludo al estilo militar clásico.

Abecés me pregunto si habrá algo que perturbe a este hombre. —ya es hora teniente, todo el personal médico se encuentra en las cámaras criogénicas, listos para proceder a despertar a los cadetes—

Lentamente me levante y lo seguí fuera de mi oficina, al salir, respire una gran bocanada de aire fresco, era un bonito día. Es extraño caminara sin mi armadura encima, decidí recibir a los reclutas sin mi mjolnir para que me vieran como un igual, y de camino le dieran mantenimiento después de tantos años de uso.

Al llegar no fue una sorpresa ver un par de docenas de batas blancas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sin embargo al instante en el que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia todo quedo en calma.

—muy bien señores ya es hora, quiero a todos los responsables de cada edificio listos para recibir a sus reclutas. Estén atentos médicos, aunque sean pocas, aún hay posibilidades de que se presenten problemas. — todos obedecieron la orden y en segundos, los pitidos de los controles llenaron por completo la gran sala.

Los 10 encargados de cada casa llegaron rápidamente, con sus caras llenas de incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

—para evitar desorden, sus compañías serán liberadas una por una, cuando los primeros 30 despierten, inmediatamente su instructor designado los llevara al campo de practica correspondiente. Si su compañía es la primera entonces la llevaran al campo número 1, si es la segunda será al campo número 2 y así sucesivamente. Fui claro— trate de explicarlo lo mejor que pude, y por sus rostros creo que lo entendieron.

—claro como el cristal, señor— las 10 voces dijeron, confirmando mi pensamiento.

—Si todo está claro— dije al mismo tiempo que camine al computador central — han dormido suficiente— corrí mi dedos sobre la imagen holográfica y la leyenda "descongelando" apareció.

—Démosles la bienvenida—

FIN POV.

Punto de vista de Brandon.

La oscuridad me envolvía, mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero que juraría que podría volar.

¿Estaba muerto? No, era imposible. La verdad ya no recordaba porque estaba aquí.

El sonido de gritos y explosiones rompieron la paz en la que me encontraba, imágenes borrosas de una ciudad en llamas y gente corriendo, llenaron mi mente. Cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, autos en llamas adornaban las calles.

Un niño pequeño llorando sobre el cuerpo de una mujer llamó mi atención, su llanto agónico desgarraba mi alma con tan solo escucharlo. Mirando a su alrededor en busca de ayuda y llorando con más fuerza al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo.

La escena me era muy familiar, ese niño tenía algo extraño. Al mirarlo más detalladamente, la verdad me golpeo. ¡Era yo!

Ahora comprendía, mi sub consiente regreso para torturarme con la tragedia de mi pasado. No he pensado en lo ocurrido desde que llegue a ónix, ni en mi hogar, ni en mi familia. Hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles.

En realidad no recordaba ni siquiera a la persona que más quería, no me sorprende que al mirar a la persona que fue mi madre, tirada y llena de sangre, su rostro este borroso. No recordaba ya ni su voz, ni su olor y mucho menos su cara, me di cuenta que las largas y tortuosas horas de tratamiento psicológico tuvieron más consecuencias de las pensadas.

Talvez olvide ciertos detalles de mi vida, pero mi objetivo seguía enfocado en la destrucción del Covenant y las razones que tenía para eso. Mire a mi yo más joven quedarse dormido abrazando el cuerpo de su madre sin darse cuenta que una sombra se cernía por detrás, una de las pocas unidades de la UNSC lo había por fin encontrado.

Después de eso la oscuridad me consumió de nuevo, en estos momentos en verdad extrañaba tanto a mi mama, aunque no la recordara al 100%, sabía que había sido muy cariñosa, era todo en mi mundo, y desde que papa murió fui todo en el suyo. Sé que me amaba y me lo demostró cuando salvo mi vida a costa de la suya, gracias a ella sobreviví a ese infierno.

Deje de sentir el tiempo, un segundo podía ser un año, un año podía ser solo un parpadeo. Estar perdido en el limbo sería muy aburrido pero mi mente estaba más ocupada en tratar de recordar algo de mi pasado que en el paso del tiempo, mi esfuerzo rindió frutos, un nombre apareció.

"kyrie" ese era el nombre de mi madre. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

Una luz apareció de repente, una luz que comenzó como un pequeño resplandor se extendió por todo el oscuro vacío, mi cuerpo dejo de flotar, mi mente dejo de vagar. Un fuerte impacto me golpeo directo en el pecho y comencé a sentir mis extremidades entumecidas.

Una irresistible necesidad de respirar quemaba mis pulmones, una gran presión se acumulaba en mi pecho. Todas las sensaciones explotaron con una gran bocanada de aire y mis ojos se abrieron cual resortes.

Todo lo que podía ver eran imágenes muy poco nítidas como cuando despiertas de un largo sueño y abres los ojos por primera vez, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y no podía moverme por más que lo intentara.

No sabía dónde estaba, trate de levantarme pero fui detenido por las peores náuseas y mareos que había experimentado. Palabras sin sentido se escuchaban por sobre el intenso pitido que lastimaba mis oídos, con una sacudida de cabeza trate de quitar la neblina de mis ojos y poco a poco el enfoque iba regresando.

—Tranquilo, los efectos pasaran en unos minutos— eso si lo entendí, fije la vista en el hombre de bata blanca parado frente a mí y trate de hacer lo que me dijo. — muy bien chico, ahora trata de seguir la luz con la vista—dijo, sacando una pequeña lamparilla pasándola por delante de mi cara.

Qué diablos le pasaba a este hombre, porque me trataba como a un idiota o un lisiado. Con un suspiro de fastidio lo obedecí sin problemas.

—A simple vista veo que la confusión ya pasó, trata de pararte muy lentamente— no entendía porque tanto alboroto hasta que me puse de pie.

Todo se veía tan pequeño, tan extraño, incluso el medico que antes se veía bastante alto ahora lo tenía que ver hacia abajo.

La realidad me golpeo, los recuerdos de lo que paso en las últimas horas en las que estuve consiente inundaron mi mente. Recordé el laboratorio, las agujas, el dolor, y todo lo que nos dijo el señor Kurt. ¡Lo había logrado!, había dado un paso más hacia la meta, un paso más para convertirme en un spartan.

—demonios Brandon enserio eres tú? Te vez tan….. Diferente— esa voz me era familiar, sin embargo un poco más profunda, un poco diferente, Kat. Me volví para responder el comentario pero me quede helado cuando la vi. Su rostro ya no era el de una niña de 7 años como la recordaba sino el de una mujer de 18 como mínimo.

Mi mirada descendió poco a poco por su cuerpo y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, quede impresionado con lo que vi, no es que fuera la primera vez que la veía así (consecuencia de usar las mismas duchas) solo que era tan diferente, tan ….. Bonito. Todo en ella era más grande: sus largas piernas, su ancha cadera, su pecho y su estrecha cintura.

Detalles físicos que solo había visto en libros de anatomía y que no me interesaban, ahora me eran fascinantes y no sabía la razón, no me daba cuenta de que mi mente adolescente tomo el control.

De regreso a su rostro vi el mismo escrutinio y reacción en sus ojos para con mi persona, no me había visto aun en el espejo pero supuse que los cambios habían sido igual de sorprendentes.

—hey, mis ojos están aquí arriba— le dije con una sonrisa, inmediatamente retiro los ojos de mi cuerpo y con la cara más roja que una manzana bajo la mirada a sus pies.

—No es tan divertido estar del otro lado de la broma ¿verdad?—le dije en medio de una carcajada y segundos después ella se unió a mi risa.

—tu voz a cambiado Brandon, tu rostro y tu cuerpo también, ¡estas enorme!— su madura voz sonó sorprendida —tú también te vez bastante impresionante— contrarreste con un guiño. Me sentía tan lleno de confianza, tal vez porque ahora era más alto que ella.

—compañía de la instructora Hilary escuchen, su superior tenía que escoltarlos al campo de entrenamiento número 7, pero surgió un asunto y ya los está esperando allí con una pequeña gran sorpresa así que vístanse y en marcha— la voz del jefe Méndez se escuchó por los altavoces de la habitación, mire al lado de mi capsula criogénica y me encontré con lo necesario para cubrir mi nuevo cuerpo.

En cuestión de minutos ya todos nos encontrábamos listos para partir —apresúrate Catherine— sabía que odiaba que la llamara por su nombre completo, y lo confirmo con la mirada de molestia en su rostro. Con pasos torpes nos dirigimos hacia la salida muriéndonos de la curiosidad por ver la "sorpresa" que nos esperaba.

FIN POV

¡Les había fallado!, les había fallado de nuevo a sus spartans, Kurt no podía creer lo mezquina y tacaña que podía llegar a ser la vicealmirante Parangosky, por más que le había pedido y hasta suplicado no pudo tentar el corazón de esa bruja.

Que acaso los de arriba no se daban cuenta de que con el equipo correcto sus muchachos serian imparables. No soportaba la idea de que solo fueran tratados como carne de cañón, como objetos sin valor, como soldados prescindibles.

Miró con odio la basura a la que llamaban armadura semi potenciada de infiltración, la basura que tendrían que usar de nuevo sus chicos. Paso lentamente su mano por la superficie, se sentía tan… frágil, que podría abollarla sin usar la más mínima fuerza.

"deberían darnos las gracias por las mejoras que recibió en comparación de la compañía alpha" ese fue el pobre intento de la bruja por parecer bondadosa, pero por su mirada burlona Kurt sabía que no le importaba lo más mínimo la vida de la compañía beta.

¿Mejoras? Llamaba mejoras a un ligero retoque en la calidad del pésimo camuflaje foto reactivo que era inutilizado por el más mínimo rose de un proyectil de plasma.

El cargamento de estas "armaduras" había llegado un par de semanas atrás y hoy era el día en que les serían entregadas a sus nuevos dueños, Kurt ya había dado la orden a los encargados de cada compañía que dirigiera a su grupo a cada campo de entrenamiento donde se les daría ese pedazo de basura.

Un largo suspiro de resignación salió de su boca y se sentó pesadamente en su escritorio, hoy también era el día en que se asignarían los equipos para la fase 2. Era el momento en aplicar todo lo que han aprendido en los últimos 2 años.

10 DE ABRIL DEL 2541 CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO (campo 7): PLANETA ÓNIX 2:00 pm.

La ansiedad de la rubia aumentaba visiblemente a cada segundo que esperaba frente al enorme cargamento a la espera de que sus niños arribaran en el campo.

"ya no son más niños" una voz en su cabeza le recordó los hechos, pero no podría aceptarlo hasta que los viera por sí misma.

No se atrevía ni a imaginar lo que esos pobres chicos estaban pasando, no era suficiente con su traumático pasado y con los horrores que habían experimentado en su estadía en ónix. No, ahora literalmente les habían robado su niñez, modificando su propio cuerpo hasta tal punto que ni ellos mismos se reconocerían si se ven en un espejo.

"pero es necesario" se repitió una y otra vez para mitigar el sentimiento de culpa que se instaló en lo profundo de su pecho y parecía no querer salir, pero nada pudo justificar lo que se hacía. Prácticamente criaban niños para guerra, para enviarlos a pelear batallas que no les correspondían, para enviarlos a morir por lo que según ellos era el bien mayor.

Cuando se inscribió en el proyecto pensó que se sentiría orgullosa de formar parte de la vida de estos súper humanos, podía recordar los cuentos fantásticos que se propagaban por las filas del ejército sobre spartans inmortales destruyendo armadas completas de Covenant enemigos por si solos. Sin embargo ahora sabía que no eran más que eso, cuentos.

Recordó el asco que sintió al leer el reporte de la única misión de la compañía alpha, sensación que se combinó con ira al darse cuenta que a como iban las cosas beta se les uniría, y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

El gran barullo que de pronto se escuchó por todo el campo 7 logró distraerla de su miseria, sus ojos azules rápidamente se enfocaron en las grandes figuras que a paso torpe se acercaban poco a poco a su posición.

Su boca se abrió tanto que pensó que tocaría el suelo, una cosa era leer los resultados y otra completamente diferente era verlos por sí misma, ya no eran los mismos chiquillos que vio bajar de los pelicans. ¿Cómo se sentirían? ¿Sería como aprender de nuevo a caminar?, a juzgar por sus movimientos no se veían muy cómodos.

—disculpe señora, pero ¿solicito nuestra presencia? — una voz profunda corto sus pensamientos, notando que sus chicos ya se encontraban reunidos alrededor de ella. Le tomo un segundo recuperar la compostura y endurecer su semblante.

—Efectivamente cadetes— corto la rubia mujer, mirando a su alrededor tratando de reconocer los tan cambiados rostros —como se habrán dado cuenta ya, no hay tiempo para descansar, el teniente les trajo un pequeño regalo así que con la ayuda de algunos "voluntarios" que no tardaran en llegar, podrán ser descargados—concluyo la sub teniente señalando el gran cargamento a sus espaldas.

Tal y como la mujer dijo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para la llegada de un equipo de autoelevadores para la descarga de las pesadas cajas. Cada caja cuidadosamente marcada con el nombre del cadete al cual le pertenecía su contenido.

Hilary no pudo contener la sonrisa en su bonito rostro, la emoción en el rostro de los cadetes al abrir sus cajas reflejaba lo que eran, niños. El brillo infantil en sus ojos no pudo ser opacado por su cuerpo maduro.

Su mirada automáticamente buscó entre la multitud a cierto chico de cabello castaño pero no tenía ni idea de cómo luciría, cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un par de gemas verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Cabello castaño más largo que el corte reglamentario, ojos verdes profundos, rasgos más maduros pero que de alguna forma no habían perdido su esencia, misma sonrisa. No había duda, ese era su 312.

Antes que se diera cuenta, sus pasos se dirigieron directamente hacia el conocido joven que había regresado su mirada hacia el interior de su cargamento. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de confusión al examinar su nueva armadura SPI.

—Algún problema Brandon—la voz de la rubia salió un poco más suave de lo que habría querido, con un pequeño carraspeo trató de corregir el error— pareces confundido—

El joven chico levanto la mirada un poco sorprendido y con un movimiento de negación contesto —no es eso señorita Hilary, solo que esto no se parece en nada al traje del teniente— la mujer se asombró por lo profunda que se había vuelto la voz del joven, y al estar más cerca pudo examinar con detenimiento las facciones del ahora adulto spartan que casi la dejan sin aliento. No cabía duda, se había vuelto bastante hermoso.

—No es que me queje ni nada—a la falta de respuesta, Brandon agrego con tono nervioso—perdone señora, no quería parecer grosero—finalizo bajando la cabeza, sin imaginarse que su superior no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

Con un ligero sonrojo la chica rubia volvió de su ensoñación y solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y añadir un "no te preocupes, continua revisando" para salir corriendo de allí.

Punto de vista de Brandon.

Todo pasó muy rápido después de mi pequeña conversación con la señorita Hilary, nos ayudaron a ponernos el equipo y seguido de unas pequeñas revisiones se nos fue retirado para ajustes de tamaño y funcionalidad. Solo la tuve puesta unos minutos pero fue más que suficiente para saber que no era ni parecida a la que tenía el teniente.

— ¡soldados atención! —La voz de mando de la sub oficial sonó entre los murmullos—quiero que den 3 pasos al frente los siguiente cadetes: Thom, Dante, Holly, Jill, Brandon, Isaac y Jerome. — rápidamente los mencionados nos ubicamos al frente del grupo.

—felicidades, líderes de equipo— la alegría me inundo casi instantáneamente, por fin todos mis esfuerzos habían rendido frutos. —Dentro de estos archivos que les serán entregados podrán encontrar a los restantes miembros de su equipo— continuo la mujer alzando las placas de datos mencionadas y entregándonos una a cada líder.

—Así como su nombre clave y las indicaciones para sus actividades para mañana—dijo con voz neutra. —Pueden irse, vallan a descansar, la comida se sirve a las 1700s horas— así se dio por finalizado el día. —cadetes…. Es un gusto que estén con nosotros de nuevo— dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Viniendo de esa mujer sabía que era un gran gesto de compañerismo. Con un pequeño suspiro dirigí la mirada hacia la tabla de datos y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, "nada mal" pensé.

Equipo: Slayer blade

Líder: Brandon-312

Integrantes: Katherine-320, Phil-150, James-118, Mandí-050.

Nota: presentarse el 11 DE ABRIL DEL 2541. En LA ENTRADA ESTE DEL BOSQUE CURRAHEE a las 0500s horas con el equipo estándar de supervivencia.

oficialmente la fase 2 comenzaría

* * *

><p>Perdon por el gran retraso! pero estuve muy ocupado estos días jejeje quien pensaría que se tenían que hacer tantos tramites para entrar a un colegio militar¡<p>

pero el esfuerzo valió la pena, quien escribe este fic y paso su examen fisico? pues yo¡

por ultimo solo quiero agradecer a los que se molestan en leer esto y en especial a los que dejan su comentario.

hasta la proxima actualización ¡


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: UN DÍA EN LA OFICINA

15 DE JULIO DEL 2541 CORAZÓN DEL BOSQUE CURRAHEE: PLANETA ÓNIX 7:00 pm.

Punto de vista de Brandon.

Las balas acribillaron el polvo cerca de mi cabeza, causando que por instinto me introdujera aún más dentro de la zanja, pegándome lo más posible al suelo.

Había conducido a mi equipo a través del bosque, eludiendo francotiradores y patrullas de instructores aguardando para atacar. Todo fue muy fácil, ese fue el primer punto de que algo estaba muy mal, si algo no hacían era poner las cosas fáciles.

Al llegar a campo abierto comprobamos el perímetro, allí no había nadie, ni un solo sonido ininterrumpía la anormal calma del claro. No obstante ordene que se volviera a comprobar, los instructores no eran fáciles de localizar, aun con los sensores de imagen térmica en el HUD de nuestra armadura SPI.

Después de 15 minutos de espera tomé la decisión de seguir avanzando a través del claro en dirección al punto de extracción de datos. Esa era la misión: robar el hipotético paquete de datos de la ONI de la hipotética base enemiga y regresar al campamento, todo eso en menos de 2 dias.

El error fue conducir a mi equipo a campo abierto, la falta de cobertura comenzó a inquietarlos y en la desesperación de salir lo más rápido posible caímos en la emboscada.

Fuego de ametralladoras procedentes de las copas de los arboles cayó sobre nuestras cabezas, lo que nos llevó a la actual situación de estar enterrados en un fangoso agujero capaz de cubrirnos del acoso incesante.

—Esto es una mierda Brandon— escupió kat a través de su visor embarrado — tenemos que hacer algo antes de que nos destrocen— mi mente corría a la velocidad de la luz en busca de una solución.

—Tendrán que quedarse sin munición tarde o temprano— trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible—

—Sí, o uno de los otros equipos vendrá y nos sacara de este problema— me secundo james con tono nervioso.

Kat soltó una risa sarcástica haciendo saber su desacuerdo —si tonto, y la guerra contra el Covenant se acabara mañana, por dios, los otros equipos no se van a arriesgar a salvarnos para terminar como nosotros— el volumen de su voz crecía con cada palabra—es más, para ellos mejor, entre menos equipos haya más posibilidades tienen de recuperar los datos y quedarse con el crédito— prácticamente escupió las ultimas frases.

—por lo menos trato de buscar salidas, no solo me quejo como otras— contraataco james con enojo. La discusión crecía en intensidad con cada argumento de ambas partes. Entre tanto parloteo me era difícil concentrarme. ¿Por qué no escuchamos ruidos? ¿Por qué no aparecen señales termicas en el radar?

Mi paciencia se agotó con los gritos de mis compañeros— ¡ya cállense los dos! — dije con mi mejor voz de comandante, y en medio de gruñidos ambos dejaron de discutir.

—escuchen, ahí arriba hay torretas de ametralladoras automatizadas guiadas por radar de movimiento, en resumen, disparan a todo lo que se mueve. Es por eso que no aparecen en las lecturas térmicas— señale a las copas de los árboles, señalando por lómenos media docena de resplandores.

Si bien, era cierto que las armas no los matarían, los proyectiles aturdidores nos pararían en seco. Aun con la armadura puesta los disparos golpeaban tan fuerte que entumecían todo lo que alcanzaban: piernas, brazos, torso o que dios te ayude si te daban en la cabeza o entrepierna.

Con el pasar de los minutos la tensión crecía más y más, la paciencia de mi equipo se estaba acabando.

—jodanse— exclamó kat fuera de sus casillas, poniéndose en cuclillas lista para saltar. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla, múltiples impactos podrían lesionarla de gravedad, incluso un impacto directo a la cabeza, aunado a la poca protección que el casco brindaba, podrían hasta matarla.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: la tomé del tobillo en medio del salto, justo antes de que una lluvia de metralla pasara zumbando por el aire, y le aseste un potente puñetazo en la barriga.

Kat se dobló hacia adelante, pero se recuperó rápidamente para intentar golpearme con un bolado de derecha. Anticipando su movimiento, lo esquivé con un pequeño movimiento de cintura y aprovechando el ligero desbalance del golpe fallido, di un paso colocando mi pierna izquierda flexionada entre las suyas, inclinando el tronco para apoyar mi hombro izquierdo sobre su pelvis y extendiendo la pierna derecha por detrás de mí, coloqué mis manos en la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Por último, haciendo palanca con mis piernas, la levante y derribe sin esfuerzo para luego inmovilizarla con una llave estranguladora. (NOTA: si no entienden el movimiento solo busque double leg takedown)

— ¡acaso estás loca! — Le grite entre jadeos — ¿estás buscando que te lastimen? —después de unos segundos dejó de luchar y la solté levantando las manos en señal de tregua.

—Vamos—le dije —una tregua. Tiene que haber un modo de salir de esto… un modo en el que no nos maten de un disparo—terminé en tono de broma.

Kat me lanzo una mirada feroz, pero luego dijo — ¿qué tienes en mente? —

—Acérquense—dije, haciendo señas a james, Phil, y Mandí, que hasta ahora se habían mantenido al margen de nuestro altercado, para que se reunieran.

—de modo que las torretas se enfocan en el movimiento, las distraeremos con estas—dije sopesando entre los dedos una piedra llena de barro.

— ¿y si usan sensores térmicos? — la suave voz de Mandí hizo la pregunta del millón.

—En ese caso espero que les acierten a ustedes primero, porque estaremos más que jodidos—finalice con un poco de humor para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿y después que aremos? — por primera vez preguntó Phil —maniobras evasivas hacia los arbustos. —le señale lo más obvio.

Con un movimiento de cabeza todos estuvieron de acuerdo — muy bien, arrojen las piedras en 3, 2,1 ¡ahora! —

Inmediatamente después de arrojarlas se oyeron disparos, salimos pitando a toda velocidad yo por detrás de mis compañeros, corrí a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, rodé y di volteretas sobrepasando fácilmente a mis amigos, para terminar saltando en medio de los arboles aterrizando violentamente sobre mi estómago.

Segundos después todo mi equipo apareció de entre la maleza, el plan había funcionado a la perfección.

—aaaa mierda— grito James en medio del dolor— me dieron en la pierna, por poco atraviesa la armadura hermano, imagina que nos aran las balas reales.

Esa pregunta me la había hecho ya mil veces, pero me aterraba saber la respuesta.

—atención, estamos fuera del rango de disparo, es hora de darles un uso a esas estúpidas maquinas no lo creen— con un movimiento de manos me hicieron la señal spartan de una sonrisa ya que no podíamos vernos los rostros por el casco.

Con la adrenalina a tope cada uno comenzó a escalar, con la vista fija en las ametralladoras.

FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BRANDON

Brandon trepó al interior de las ramas más bajas de una de las acacias que se estremecía con las sacudidas de los disparos. Fue sumamente cuidadoso para eludir las espinas del tronco, y subió diez metros.

Una vieja ametralladora M202 XP descansaba sobre una plataforma conectada a un control de fuego automatizado y se movía a sacudidas de un lado a otro, aguardando a que se presentara un blanco.

Alargó el brazo y desconectó los cables del dispositivo de radar y luego el alimentador eléctrico. El arma se detuvo en seco.

Trepó a la plataforma y desatornilló los pernos de sujeción; luego empujó el arma fuera de la repisa. El arma emitió un satisfactorio ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo embarrado.

Al bajar del árbol su equipo lo estaba esperando, cada uno con su propia arma apoyada en los hombros. — muy bien equipo Slayer Blade, acamparemos aquí, es zona segura, los instructores patrulleros creerán que esta zona es inaccesible; aun así tomaremos turnos de 2 horas para vigilar. Yo tomare el tercer turno, Phil tu tendrás el primero, y james el segundo, atacaremos la base a las 0400s —

Los instructores del campamento Currahee eran una mezcla de suboficiales seleccionados cuidadosamente, médicos y los miembros descartados de la primera promoción Spartan. Los descartados siempre se tomaban muchas molestias para convertir en un infierno las vidas de los alumnos de la compañía Beta. Unos meses atrás, el equipo Rayos X desapareció en unas maniobras rutinarias en el norte. Un gran número de niños dijo que allí arriba había espectros —ojos que flotaban en la jungla—, pero en realidad todos sabían que era cosa de los instructores. Incluso apareció la ONI y valló el lugar. Lo llamó «Zona 67» y declaró que se encontraba «totalmente prohibido acceder al lugar».

16 DE JULIO 2541 CORAZÓN DEL DEL BOSQUE CURRAHEE: PLANETA ÓNIX 3:00 am.

Brandon se retorcía incomodo en su puesto de guardia, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en él. Solo faltaba una hora para asaltar la base y recuperar los datos de la ONI, miró a sus compañeros dormitar en silencio y sonrió.

Se sentían como una familia, personas en las que podría confiar su vida sin dudarlo, James: un chico pelirrojo con la cara llena de pecas, bastante temperamental que no dudaba en decir su opinión, disfrutaba de sus muy frecuentes peleas con kat, muy hábil con los explosivos. Mandí: una chica menuda y muy pequeña de apenas 1.70 m. con el cabello marrón y una sonrisa alegre, una de las spartan más agradables que conocía, un poco tímida pero muy valiente a la hora de curar las heridas del equipo. Phil: un tipo corpulento de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, el más reservado de todos, no sabía mucho de él, muy confiable con las armas a larga distancia.

En su mente siempre imaginaba a todos como piezas de un rompecabezas, que tenían que embonar a la perfección. Y valla que lo hacían, como decía kat: eran una maquina bien aceitada.

Y qué decir de Catherine, muy inteligente, desde temprano en el entrenamiento demostró ser la mejor en sistemas, muy buena en armas de corta distancia. Una mujer bonita con cabello negro como el ébano y un cuerpo voluptuoso. Su temperamento a veces lo desquiciaba pero no dejaba de ser la chica bromista y divertida, no dejaba de ser su mejor amiga.

El sonido de pisadas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, solo para ver como una kat sin el casco, se sentaba frente a él.

—deberías estar durmiendo—Brandon se dirigió a ella sin voltear a verla aun, todavía molesto por el percance que tuvieron.

—talvez, pero quería hablar contigo—dijo kat en voz baja y al ver que no contestó decidió continuar—escucha, sé que cometí un error y que puse la misión en peligro, no fue mi intención actuar tan impulsiva. O vamos no estés tan molesto, todo salió bien después de todo—terminó, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

—No entiendes ¿verdad?, si esto fuera un misión real contra el Covenant o la insurrección ya estarías muerta—él spartan le dijo aun con la mirada en el cielo.

—Pero no lo es, además la misión será un éxito—interrumpió la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡no se trata de la misión! ¡Es sobre tu bienestar! — Por fin exploto el líder, dejando a una sorprendida chica sin saber que decir— eres como mi familia, y cuando nos conocimos me hice la promesa de que te cuidaría y eso planeo hacer—

Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en el rostro de la bella mujer, quien sin aviso y por impulso atrapo al colosal joven en un abraso incómodo.

—no puedo creer que diga esto, pero te quiero Brandon, y te agradezco que estés siempre junto a mí—y con un beso en la mejilla le susurro despacio al oído—gracias, vamos, ya casi es hora de la fiesta—y con eso se fue dejando al spartan de nuevo solo perdido en sus pensamientos.

No era común para los futuros spartans compartir sus sentimientos, pero en esa ocasión, ambos lo dejaron pasar.

16 DE JULIO DEL 2541 BASE CURRAHEE: PLANETA ÓNIX 5:00 am.

La luna llena brillaba por encima de la base "enemiga", los rayos de luz blanca traspasaban los cuerpos de los 5 spartan con el camuflaje activado, tumbados en la espesa maleza que rodeaba la pequeña estructura.

La hierba estaba húmeda de rocío y el estómago de Brandon gruñía tan fuerte que éste pensó que podría revelar su posición en la oscuridad. El muchacho estaba hambriento, mojado y helado, pero no se habría cambiado por nadie en toda la galaxia.

La sensación de peligro y la adrenalina que sentía era adictiva, la expectación de la pregunta ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Se incrementaba con cada minuto que esperaba.

El plan era simple: disparar sobre la estructura para provocar la salida de la mayor cantidad de enemigos, mientras menos gente haya protegiendo directamente los datos, más fácil sería infiltrarse y recuperarlos.

Las pisadas de no menos de 30 instructores resonaban cada vez más cerca de su posición, era hora o nunca.

Una pequeña señal de su mano, e inmediatamente salieron disparados todos sus subordinados a excepción de kat. Tal y como lo planeo, los estúpidos instructores corrieron inmediatamente tras de los spartans fugitivos, una sonrisa rápidamente se plasmó en el spartan de verdes ojos. Habían picado el anzuelo.

"1,2,3,4,5" mentalmente contando en la espera de que sus compañeros llevaran a los instructores directo a la trampa.

Haciendo una señal a kat, se pusieron rápidamente en marcha hacia la base, deteniéndose en la entrada. — seremos rápidos y silenciosos. Entramos y salimos, nada más, solo as contacto si es estrictamente necesario. Quiero ráfagas controladas de no más de 3 disparos— kat movió afirmativamente su cabeza en acuerdo.

Al abrir, se enfilaron rápidamente por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas que no llevaban a ningún lado, "creen que nos van a confundir tan fácil mente" el pensamiento resonó en ambas mentes.

— ¿kat, hacia dónde? — el líder cuestionó. Tener a un genio, capaz de hackear la cualquier computadora tenía sus ventajas.

—Según los planos que robe la noche anterior a la misión, al fondo de este pasillo de la derecha— señalo el camino. — encontraremos una puerta de metal sin nada fuera de lo común. —

— ¿y los datos? — el spartan fue al grano. — En la computadora central— termino con voz cansada de recibir tantas órdenes.

Tal como dijo kat, la puerta de metal no llamaría nada la atención. —Imágenes térmicas muestran a media docena de guardias en la alcoba—en voz baja la chica informó.

El ataque tendría que ser rápido, —esto nos creara la ventana que necesitamos—dijo Brandon levantando ligeramente un granada de luz, agitándola en señal de triunfo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de la habitación, 6 guardias protegían la computadora central armados con pistolas de munición aturdidora, alertas a cualquier sonido proveniente de las transmisiones del personal que salió a investigar los movimientos fuera de la base.

Las cosas no parecían estar nada bien afuera, hace 10 minutos habían perdido todo contacto con las fuerzas exteriores, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Un movimiento en la cerradura de la puerta los alerto al instante, instantáneamente alzando sus armas listas para atacar a los invasores. Esos niños no los iban a vencer.

Los nervios aumentaban con cada segundo, mientras la puerta se habría poco a poco y un objeto redondo era lanzado por la pequeña rendija.

Un segundo después, un resplandor intenso los cegó. Y el infierno se desato.

Gritos, disparos y maldiciones llenaron la habitación. Uno por uno fue reducido por ráfagas certeras provenientes de la nada, las articulaciones y entrepiernas fueron los blancos preferidos.

De repente, tan pronto como el caos comenzó, termino. Dos figuras aparecieron entre los cuerpos inconscientes de 6 hombres armados. Vapor caliente saliendo de los cañones de las viejas Torretas, haciéndose paso hacia el gran monitor.

—Descarga los datos kat, tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen los refuerzos y…. — fue cortado por una iPad frente a su cara—todo listo jefe, ¿nos vamos? — una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en su rostro mostró la suficiencia de sorprender a su líder.

Antes de tener algo que decir, Oyó un susurro detrás y se dio la vuelta con la ametralladora apuntando a la altura de la cintura.

Una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su hombro mientras otra le arrancaba el arma de las manos.

El Jefe Méndez se alzaba junto a él. Y a su lado estaba el teniente Ambrose.

Brandon casi esperó que Méndez le disparara allí mismo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —gruñó Méndez.

El teniente se arrodilló junto a Brandon y susurró: — Muy buen trabajo, hijo—

Brandon le dirigió una mirada rápida a su fiel compañera. Una sonrisa por parte de ella y un pulgar arriba por parte de él, dijeron más que 1000 palabras.

MISÍON CUMPLIDA.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, no me había dado cuenta de que al subir los caps anteriores algunas cosas se borraron o se movieron. una disculpa por eso pero ya los corregí.<p>

gracias por los comentarios, estoy tratando de mejorar la ortografía pero aun pueden pasar algunos errores XD

Hasta el próximo cap. =D


End file.
